


Reverse

by Zennelia



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Divergence, Gen, Rey is a jerk, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennelia/pseuds/Zennelia
Summary: What if Shinn didn’t shoot down Athrun and Meyrin? How if Rey was the one who charged of the task, but instead, he hit the Destiny? Shinn’s reflection about ‘friends’ and ‘enemies’, and how he judged between the two words.Originally posted onFF Netin 2009, written in 2008. Revised grammatically, but original writing style is not affected.





	Reverse

**A Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction—** _**Reverse** _

Disclaimer: Obviously. Ok? We all know it.

Character(s): Athrun Zala/Shinn Asuka

Genre(s): Angst — Type: one-shot. Might turn into a two-shot. No. Yes. No. Yes. Gah ;_;

A/N: Born from simple 'what ifs'. Sets when Shinn had to shoot down Athrun and Meyrin when they tried to 'betray' the ZAFT. A simple of my twist of what might happen. Mostly from Athrun's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

"Destiny is the ultimate mobile suit that surpasses even the Impulse."

Shinn stared at the sight of the big machine in front of him in amazement and disbelief. His new unit. There it was, towering up in front of him, as if it was showing him its true intention of made.

Shinn turned his attention back to Dullindal.

"Legend, on the other hand, because of improvements to the unconsciousness interface, can now be piloted by anyone. It is equipped with a new generation of the DRAGOON system, and it's truly an ambitious unit."

Shinn peered at the Legend unit stood by Destiny's side.

Right. _Ambitious…_

"Both of these are highly notable creations built by mechanics over a long time," Dullindal continued, looking at the two new developed Gundams in awe. Dullindal smiled and turned back to face Athrun and Shinn, "So, how is it? Do you like it?"

Shinn nodded slowly and he chose his words carefully, somehow feeling a bit awkward and happy at the same time, "Yes… it's amazing."

Athrun stared at the raven boy in slight surprise. _It… was not like Shinn… he's not… the moment before he was all excited and pumped up, but now…_

Dullindal smiled again. "Destiny is built on a foundation that is notably tuned to you, Shinn."

"Eh? To me…?"

Dullindal nodded. "We used Impulse's recent combat data as a reference. The special characteristics of your piloting, especially your speed is… starting to surpass normal levels by far. Your strength is an amazing thing… lately it has been growing stronger."

Shinn avoided Dullindal's piercing looks by looking back at the Legend and Destiny, trying to sound enthusiastic, "No… not at all."

Dullindal blinked, but otherwise, he nodded. "There were a lot of times when you were irritated by Impulse's limits, but that won't be a problem with this. I will assure you of that."

Shinn jerked a bit at this and finally, he suppressed a smile and bowed, "Yes, thank you very much."

Dullindal turned to Athrun. "Your unit will be this Legend but… How about it, Athrun? The DRAGOON system…"

Athrun, who had been staring at the floor beneath him, snapped off at the words 'DRAGOON system'.

"… I believe that if it's you, you will able to handle it quite well." Dullindal finished.

Athrun narrowed his eyes.

Shinn and Meer blinked at Athrun.

"What is it, Athrun?" Dullindal tilted his head slightly, confused.

"Are you trying to say that this is necessary in order to fight Logos?" asked Athrun calmly, voice stern and firm. "You have said that we have to fight Logos in order to end this war."

"Yes." Dullindal replied, now his face was the serious one. Things did not go well as he wanted them to be. "Fighting to end a fight is a troublesome and contradictory statement. But it can't be helped, isn't it? Because those men won't listen at all."

Athrun frowned at this. Shinn took a hideous look to the blue-haired teen by his side and began to understand Athrun's trace of mind. He kept his silence and decided to see what would be coming up more between them.

"We are only left with the choice to fight," Dullindal's calm yet intimidating voice floated through Shinn's ears and mind.

"But why," Athrun argued back, "have you ordered shooting down the Archangel and the Freedom?"

Shinn got his nervous incensed at this and he snapped, "You're still saying that?!"

"Athrun…" Dullindal's expression became concerned. His guard began to take over him.

"That ship might have carelessly brought chaos to the battlefield," Athrun took a step forward, hands clenching tightly. "But their will was the same as ours. The desire to end the war, the desire that there would not be any more of this. They were even the ones to first confront Destroy! But yet, why?! Ordering such a thing without giving them an opportunity to discuss it?! Chairman!"

"Athrun." Dullindal cut Athrun off, eyes narrowing. "Then let me also ask you this. Then why didn't they come to our side?"

"What…?" Athrun's eyes widened and he lost his words, unable to say anything.

"If they had the same feelings as us as you have said, there shouldn't have been any problems if they came here. My words have reached them, haven't they? But yet, why did they fight without trying to come to our side? It's not like that they didn't have the opportunity to do so. I have heard that Captain Gladys had requested them to surrender."

"That's…" Athrun tried to comprehend more and defend his reasons; however, he really had no answer for Dullindal's matter-of-factly statement. Dullindal sighed and he reached his hand to Meer.

"Even Lacus here is trying to fight this together," said Dullindal, smiling a bit.

"Chairman!" Athrun gritted his teeth, but Shinn patted his shoulder, "Athrun!"

"I understand your resentment," said Dullindal calmly. "That 'why did it end up like this?'. And that 'why doesn't the world move as we wish?'. It must be a very irritating feeling. But in the other words," Dullindal took his steps toward Athrun and Shinn, "this is the current world that we live at. In this world today, nobody truly understands others. And they don't understand their strength and the role of it. We just live in a world where we are mocked by time."

"Chairman…!"

"The Archangel," Dullindal ignored Athrun as if there was no interjection, "no, even if we confine it to our friend, Kira Yamato-kun, let me see…" he walked away, "I think that he was very unfortunate and pity him."

"Unfortunate…?" Athrun's word floated in the air.

Dullindal put his hand on the metal trail of the path, gazing up at the two units. "With such a nature and strength, he was naturally a warrior. Supposedly, if we let him fight in a mobile suit in these present days, it can be said that nobody would be able to match his skills."

Shinn got all of his curiosity and attention to the Chairman. _Kira Yamato? Nobody would be able to match his skills? What…?_

"But not a single person, not even himself, knew about it. And because nobody knew it, he wasn't raised, nor did he live life, as he should have, and he unfortunately lived his life being trifled by the errand. With such strength, think of all the countless possibilities if it were used properly. After leaving Lacus, I have no clue what you have been thinking. But kidnapping ORB's sovereign, and shooting everyone at his own whim when a battle starts," Dullindal walked back to the direction of Athrun and Shinn, closing his eyes and opening them again only to reveal an intense gaze, "tell me where the sense lies in that."

"But Kira was…!"

"Previously, the one who said that a power that's too strong will just bring conflict was the ORB's kidnapped princess."

Athrun was startled.

"As ZAFT's supreme authority in charge, I couldn't have an incomprehensible and overwhelming power alone. That is why; I had ordered that it be shot down. That was a matter could not be helped. He was really unfortunate. If he just understood about himself a lot earlier, if he could have just lived like you who understood your strength and the role of it, he himself, could have lived without worries and pain. And that strength could have been praised and lived on in happiness."

"Happiness…?" Shinn croaked out.

"Yes."

"… so you say, sir?" asked Shinn.

"That's right," Dullindal offered Shinn his smile again. "Humans understand themselves and become useful by doing something with everything they have. Isn't it a blessing to be able to live with satisfaction?"

"Ah… yes." Shinn muttered.

"After this war ends, I wish to make such a world by all means." Dullindal's eyes were filled with hopes as he looked up to the Destiny and the Legend. What it was? Desire? Loneliness… "In a world where everyone can live in happiness. Then war would never start ever again."

Shinn's hope lifted up at this, though. His eyes lit up in slight raising hope.

"Although it sounds like a dream, but I will make it real by all means. That's why I want you all to do your best now for that day to come." Dullindal closed his eyes as he turned from the two Gundams to Shinn and Athrun.

"Yes sir!" Shinn answered happily and saluted, but Athrun kept his gaze at the floor.

* * *

Meer peeked into the huge room only to find Dullindal and Rey were talking. She hurriedly backed off, intending to come back later, however, the next words that rang through her ears grabbed her attention and she decided to stay, leaning against the wall which separating them.

Meer's eyes caught something on the floor. A photo.

She bent down and took it. Her eyes widened at the view of the photo.

On the picture was Athrun and, if her eyes didn't wrong, the real Lacus Clyne.

Her grip on the picture tightened as her lips whispering one certain name, "Athrun…"

* * *

It was raining quite heavily outside. Athrun stared at the window, the darkness of his room engulfing him. Only a small glimpse of light from the outside of the window that lit the room. Athrun leaned against the window, frowning, lost in his own thoughts.

The conversation between Kira and Cagalli at the Crete Island before rushed to his mind.

"Kira…" Athrun gritted his teeth. It was when he heard knock from his door and a familiar female voice called out, "Athrun?"

He turned his head at the door and seconds later it opened, revealing Meer at the threshold. Meer's hand reached to the lamp switch and she pushed it. The lamp went on and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"You were here as I thought! You can't be doing such a thing!" Meer pouted as she approached Athrun. Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't respond properly to the Chairman in the hangar earlier," Meer continued, "you will be really accused if you keep it up!"

Athrun blinked. "Huh?"

Meer frowned and she shook her head. "That Shinn kid has been at the new units this whole time! You need to hurry and get down there too!" she grabbed Athrun's hand, but the blue-haired young man jerked his hand off.

Meer's eyes widened in surprise.

"Accused of what?" demanded Athrun.

"That you're not good," Meer crossed her hands, eyes concerned. She looked down for a moment before pulling out the photo she found earlier and protruded it to Athrun, "Here, take a look at this."

Athrun took the said thing and he gasped. The picture of him when he met Kira and Cagalli in Crete.

"The Chairman has been speaking with that Rey kid," Meer explained. "And then… Rey said that you are not as good as they expected… he also said that you have a strong feeling for the Archangel and Freedom. Chairman said that… you are useless other than being a warrior! They have recovered about the Freedom and that Kira Yamato and Rey is in charge about this! See? That's why this isn't good! This is dangerous!"

Athrun clenched his fists together in anger, closing his eyes, growling.

"If you don't show him immediately that that isn't the case, the Chairman will…" Meer's words were interrupted by another knock on the door and a deep voice stated, "Special Forces, Athrun Zala of the Minerva. I'm from security, may I have a word with you?"

Athrun suppressed a bitter smile. "As expected from the Chairman… he's very wise…"

Meer looked at Athrun questioningly; panic began to take over her. "He also knows me very well, the Chairman…"

"Athrun Zala! Please open up!" the security urged again.

"It is true that I can't become a puppet that fights as he wishes me to be," said Athrun, somehow calmly. "No matter how righteous his words sound!"

Meer's eyes widened.

Athrun heaved a sigh. He had taken his decision. With two powerful kicks, he shattered the window and jumped off from the room. Meer only could see in fear. The door blasted open and three green coats of security rushed in, guns ready.

"Damn it… causing such mischief!" one of them growled and jumped out too. His two friends followed in tow. "Find him!"

Athrun, from the upper roof, jumped down, knocking one of the securities unconscious. He punched the two others and he extended his hand to Meer, who looked startled. His other hand held a gun from one of the securities.

"Hurry up!" Athrun barked and Meer grabbed his hand. Athrun led Meer to the emergency exit stairs and they hopped down, droplets of rain hitting their body.

"Athrun!" Meer suddenly stopped and Athrun looked at her confusedly. "Athrun, why?!"

"The Chairman only has use for the ones that will comply with the roles he approves of!" Athrun said impatiently. "Lacus that's at his own convenience, and I who can only be used as a mobile suit pilot. But even you can't be doing this forever, isn't that right?!"

Meer held back her breath as many thoughts crossed in her mind.

"If you do, you will eventually be killed also!" Athrun's voice rang through. "That's why come along with me!"

Meer closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I… I'm Lacus!" she whimpered.

"Meer!"

"No!" Meer resisted. "I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus, okay?! I prefer Lacus!"

"You're…" Athrun was stunned at this. He sent Meer a pitying look. _This lady…_

"Who cares if I'm just taking her role?!" Meer snapped. "If I do it properly! Who cares if I just live like this?! That's why… Athrun too…" her body trembled. "Right…? It will be fine…" and now, she was the one who offered a hand to Athrun.

Incoming steps could be heard at the metal stairs. "Meer!" Athrun offered his hand to Meer. Meer backed off a bit. Athrun sighed when Meer didn't accept his hand and he continued his way to the upcoming stairs. Meer sobbed and she fell down on the drenched stairs, crying.

* * *

Meyrin sighed as she took a sit in front of the computer in her room. The rumour if a 'spy' was in the base had spread over. However, she jolted from her chair slightly when her door opened.

Athrun Zala, drenched and holding a gun, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"A-Athrun-san…!" Meyrin was very surprised. Athrun quickly put his hand on her mouth and he hissed, "Keep silent. I… just want to go out."

Meyrin nodded and Athrun let her go. "But Athrun-san, why? Why are you the one who was…?"

Athrun closed his eyes. He was tired of all of this. A knock fell on the door and Athrun straightened himself.

"Meyrin," he started, "once they come in, should you tell them that you were being threatened by a gun. Understand?"

They knocked again. Meyrin shook her head and she dragged Athrun, "This way!"

"What—?" Athrun was surprised when Meyrin took him into the bathroom. Meyrin took off her clothes and she took the shower, pouring it on her hair. She wrapped herself with a dry towel and proceeded to the door.

The securities choked and they turned their heads away. A moment later Lunamaria came and her jaw dropped open before she snapped at her sister, "MEYRIN! What do you think you're doing in that… in that kind of… well, dress?! Get dressed up!"

"Ah, _onee-chan_!" Meyrin looked at Lunamaria innocently. "I'm sorry, but I was taking a shower and they keep banging on the door, so I have no time to dress up properly!"

Lunamaria tossed a peeved look to the three securities that backed off.

"What is it with this anyway?" asked Lunamaria, hands on her waist.

"Ah, no- not really…" one of them muttered and they quickly went off.

"Hurry up, dress up!" Lunamaria barked to her sister. Meyrin nodded and she closed her door. Her legs weakened and she fell down on to the floor, scared. Athrun took in a deep breath in relief when he heard the door closed. He took a towel-cloth and he stepped out from the bathroom, putting the towel-cloth around Meyrin's body. He knelt down to the girl.

"Thank you very much," he said softly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Meyrin didn't answer as she began to sob. Athrun smiled sadly and he made his way to the window. However, suddenly Meyrin's hand grabbed his leg and he stopped, "Meyrin…?"

"Wait here!" she exclaimed. She put on her clothes and she went to the computer. "I might find the terminal so that I can turn on the alarm somewhere!" she typed something on the keyboard. Finally, she nodded, "The hangar. Get out from here and I will pick you up in the back of the building and take you to the hangar with a car!"

"Meyrin…" Athrun stared at the girl in front of him with guilt and gratefulness at the same time.

"If you are going to be killed here, then it's better for you to go… rather than being killed, isn't it?" she whispered. Athrun smiled again, grabbing Meyrin's hand and squeezed it assuringly, and both of them dashed off from the room.

* * *

Shinn looked up confusedly when he heard an alarm cried out from the distance.

"What's with that alarm?" he asked, facing Yolant and Vino in front of him. He was in the hangar, working with the Destiny.

"There was a spy, apparently," Vino shrugged. "I don't know. But—"

A nearby phone rang and Yolant picked it up, "Hangar 6 with the Destiny and Legend, here is—"

"Get me to Shinn," Rey's voice came up, stern and firm. Yolant nodded and he gestured Shinn to come closer, whispering, "It's Rey."

Shinn blinked, "Rey? What happened? I heard an alarm—"

"Shinn, make them prepare Destiny and Legend for launch!"

"Eh? Why?"

"The escaping party has taken over a mobile suit. We're going in pursuit!"

"What…?" Shinn's eyes widened.

Athrun thrust the GOUF's booster faster. He had to get Meyrin away quickly, or else both of them would be in quite trouble.

"B-but… what are we going to do…?" Meyrin asked weakly.

"I'm going to find the Archangel," replied Athrun simply.

"Eh? But that ship is…"

"It hasn't sunk," said Athrun confidently. "Probably Kira too…"

Rey pushed the intercom button and the face of Dullindal appeared. "Chairman."

"Yes," Dullindal nodded. "I understand. I will leave it to you, Rey."

Shinn turned on the Destiny's system and all the controls beeped into life. "Rey, what's…?"

"Listen up," Rey's sharp voice cut him off.

"Yeah, but why are we pursuing for only a spy? Shouldn't they can handle this?"

"Don't be careless. We're pursuing Athrun Zala."

Shinn gasped as his eyes widened in disbelief, "A… Athrun…? But why?"

" _A55 alarm being announced. Communications, 666 on standby."_

The Destiny and Legend's eyes flashed into green. The Legend walked away first.

"But why is it like this, Rey?!" Shinn demanded.

"I don't know the reasons. But it is a fact that he was being chased by the security, shot at them, and escaped. Let's get going. He'll really escape."

"Rey…" Shinn hesitated for a moment. Rey had flown first. Shinn gritted his teeth and he pushed the control, thrusting Destiny into the air.

As Legend and Destiny made their way of pursuing the blue GOUF which Athrun had fled, Dullindal's face showed up on their monitor.

"Did you see Meyrin Hawke when you were chasing after Athrun?" asked Dullindal, to the point.

"Meyrin Hawke is with Athrun, as of now." Rey replied quickly.

Shinn's eyes widened at this, "What?"

"With Athrun?" Dullindal frowned. "Does that make her a hostage?"

"No, I do not believe so," said Rey without any hesitation. "He was covering her, shot my gun away, and by the time he was trying to get in the GOUF's cockpit, he reached his hand out to her. And she accepted it without hesitation."

Shinn gasped in disbelief. _No… they couldn't be…_

"I believe that there's a visual recording of it," Rey pointed out.

"So you're saying that she wasn't taken as a hostage?" Dullindal's frown deepened.

"Correct. She wasn't." Rey agreed.

Shinn shook his head. Why would both of them do this?

_There's must be a reason. Must be…_

"She's an information expert," Rey continued. "I don't know the punishment for a situation like this, but if we let them escape, we don't know how much confidential information would be leaked out. I believe that we have to prevent their escape at all costs. Please give us permission to take it down."

"Rey!" Shinn gasped again. "Rey, no—!"

"I see…" Dullindal sighed. "I understand. I will trust your judgment. I will permit you to take it down."

"Thank you very much." Rey responded.

"Rey, what are you thinking?!" Shinn growled. "We don't have to—"

"You heard it, right, Shinn?" asked Rey plainly. "Anyways, it's just like you heard."

"But… it can't be…!"

Rey flew the Legend away from Destiny. "I'll corner it from the right. Go surround it from the front."

"Rey!"

"What are you going to do if the wishes of the Chairman and the people who have endorsed this become wasted due to this?" Rey demanded flatly.

"But of course we don't have to take them down! We could just persuade them, Rey!" Shinn argued. He really didn't like the idea of shooting down Athrun and Meyrin. They must be had their reasons.

"There is no way that a betrayal of this point can be forgiven," Rey insisted. "Make up your mind, Shinn."

"Rey…!"

"We shall be the ones to protect them!" Rey burst out.

Again, Shinn gritted his teeth.

* * *

Athrun tightened his grip on the GOUF's control. He had heard the whole conversation between Rey and Shinn. He smiled grimly.

"As I've expected," Athrun shook his head.

"Huh?" Meyrin blinked.

"Shinn isn't a bad guy," said Athrun blearily. "He is just dragged forcefully into this situation. After all, he still has a heart. You heard them, didn't you? Shinn doesn't want to shoot us down. He prefers to persuade us instead of killing us."

Meyrin couldn't say anything. But finally, she felt her throat again and smiled weakly, "Since from the academy, Shinn has been always a person like that…"

A green flash of rifle passed them by the side. Athrun looked back and he fastened the booster. "Shit, is it Rey?!"

The waving surface of the water below shook the GOUF cockpit.

Shinn followed Rey hesitantly and shot his own rifle dejectedly.

"Damn it!" Shinn cursed under his breath. "Why did it turn out like this?! Why do you… Athrun!"

Athrun stopped and threw his Draupnir 4-barrel beam gun, but Shinn dodged it with his beam shield.

"Shinn, cut it out! You're being deceived too!" Athrun yelled.

"Something like that won't work at us!" Rey interrupted. "It is very unsightly, Athrun."

"Rey!" The Legend delivered the beam machine gun and Athrun charged with the barrel beam gun again, however, Legend raised its beam shield.

"Athrun!" Shinn shouted. "Don't run away! Surrender now!"

Shinn charged to the GOUF with his rifle pointed out. "Don't betray us! Go back to the base!"

"Damn it… Shinn! I don't want to fight you!" Athrun skirted up and whipped the Slayer Whip heat rod to Destiny's rifle. It successfully circled the said rifle, but Shinn had already thrown the rifle before the electric shock could reach him.

"Stop it! I have no intention of being killed just like that!" Athrun exclaimed, frowning. "Listen up, Shinn! What the Chairman and Rey have to say might sound righteous and pleasant—"

"Athrun!" Rey shot another rifle to the GOUF, breaking Destiny and the GOUF apart. Rey fired again but Athrun dodged it, throwing his beam barrel to the Legend.

"But their words will eventually kill everything in this world!" Athrun continued. "I'm just trying to—"

"Shinn, don't listen to him!" Rey barked. He pulled out his beam javelin and dove to the GOUF. Athrun cursed and he as well pulled out his Tempest beam sword from the GOUF's shield, charging to the incoming Legend. "Athrun is already in a state of confusion!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Athrun shouted back in anger.

"Don't let it get to you, Shinn!"

"Shinn, if you're still insisting on shooting me down, at least let me get Meyrin out of here! She's—"

"She has already committed the same offence you have, Athrun! There's no meaning to her existence anymore!"

Athrun and Meyrin were shocked at this, and Shinn as well. "Rey…"

"They are our enemies… enemies! Betraying the Chairman, betraying us… and trying to crush the desire! Are you going to allow that?! You've also said it… that you'll fight any enemy no matter what!"

" _Shinn!"_

Shinn shook his head, feeling a wave of dizziness came over to his head. He was confused. He didn't want to shoot Athrun and Meyrin. He didn't want to betray Rey and the Chairman. He wanted to protect the world. He didn't want to leave Lunamaria, Vino, and Yolant.

But…

Some of Athrun's words echoed in his mind.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled again. "At least let me get Meyrin out from here! I'm the one who forced her! Open your eyes! Open your heart! That Lacus Clyne… isn't the real Lacus Clyne! Didn't you remember what I have said earlier? Archangel is not our enemies! They may have acted carelessly, but you know they have their reason why they don't want to join with the Chairman! Because the real Lacus Clyne is with them now and she was targeted by Chairman to be killed! What sense can you see in that? Why would Chairman kill the real Lacus Clyne?! That's why I can't believe him anymore!"

Shinn gasped. "Athrun, what….? It can't be! How would you know? She is your fiancée!"

Rey growled and he delivered a shot from his rifle to the GOUF. Athrun backed off and flew higher, attempting to reach the Destiny.

"Shinn, don't listen to him!" Rey snapped. "You shouldn't believe a traitor like him—"

"Rey, SHUT UP!" Shinn bellowed and he charged at the Legend, forcing the Gundam to retreat. Athrun and Meyrin blinked at this. "Just shut up! Let him talk! Athrun, what do you mean by saying all of that? How can I know if you're saying the truth?"

"I was at the Crete Island when the last time I went off from the base, meeting up with the Archangel's crew," Athrun breathed. "They told me. I was trying to tell them to stop doing stupid things and return to Orb, but… Kira told me about Lacus. Shinn, I'm not going to force you to come with me. All I want is to make you realise the truth and I know that you didn't hate Orb. You're… not a killing machine."

Shinn was startled at this. He shook his head at the surprising news. What should he do? Should he believe Athrun? Yet Shinn knew that Athrun was a person who had a strong justice and he must be had his own reasons and views.

Does the Chairman know what he's doing now?

He didn't know which one he had to trust. He wanted to trust everyone.

But now, he only had one choice.

A very difficult choice.

The pictures of his past flashed in front of his eyes. It was hurt. He panted as if he was running a marathon, cold sweats running down his temple.

"Very well then," finally Rey spoke up, his beam javelin flashing. "You wait here. I'll finish them off now."

"Damn it, Rey!" Athrun growled and Meyrin put her hand on her mouth. The Legend's eyes flashed, and with two quick movements, slicing off the GOUF's hand. Athrun threw his heat rod again, but Rey dodged it with his beam shield. His beam javelin over the Legend's head, ready for a killing blow. Meyrin closed her eyes and Athrun shrieked, "REY! STOP IT!"

"A traitor like you… shouldn't exist in this world!" Rey narrowed his eyes and swung his beam javelin to the GOUF's cockpit, however, his eyes widened when the said javelin didn't hit the GOUF.

Instead, it stuck through, the only and one, Destiny.

Athrun's eyes widened too. Finally, Athrun let out a scream from the top of his lungs, "SHINN! NO!"

"Shinn…" Rey went silent, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "What… are you…"

"You don't have to kill them," Shinn's voice rang through their radio, it was interfered with rattling sounds. "They are our friend! Rey, why wouldn't you understand…?"

"Shinn… you…" Rey was speechless; he was trembling badly.

"I don't mind if they have their reasons for running away," Shinn continued, his voice was now blurred. A sparkling dots of yellow light occurred around the Destiny. "But I won't kill them! I could just persuade them… but I won't kill them!"

"Shinn!" Athrun cried out, tears subconsciously running down his cheeks. Meyrin put her face on her hand, crying. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Mayu… Stellar…" were the last words that could be heard from Shinn before Destiny's cockpit exploded, and the Destiny finally fell down to the ocean with a forcing splash. Another explosion made the surface of the water formed a big wave.

Athrun clenched his fists, "SHINN!" He watched in horror as some of Destiny's parts floating up to the surface of the water. More tears ran down his cheeks and Meyrin sobbed.

Rey breathed heavily, eyes closing tightly in guilt and anger.

"Because of you," Rey said in a shaky voice, "Athrun… this is your entire fault!" Rey screamed and charged to the GOUF, slicing its head and legs. Rey swept in for a killing blow to the direction of the GOUF's cockpit.

"You bastard! How in the world would you kill your friend?!" Athrun shouted and raised his shield. However, the shield was no match to Rey's javelin and in no time, the GOUF fell down with a big splash to the water.

Not being able to see more of the remnants of the Destiny, Rey took off back to the base without another look.

* * *

Athrun groaned softly as he started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around and his eyes widened. "Archangel's infirmary…? How…?"

"Ah, you're awake."

Athrun turned his head to his left side only to find the face of Kira Yamato smiling at him. Athrun sat up and noticed that he was completely fine except for some wounds and injuries on his arms and head. "Kira… how…?"

Kira placed himself on the small chair beside Athrun's bed. "Some of Earth's patrolling ships found you and they brought you and that girl to us. We've been taking care of you since then."

"So… Meyrin is safe…" Athrun murmured. Kira nodded. And Athrun suddenly remembered.

"Shinn!" he jumped off from his bed. "Kira, did you find him?! How is he? Kira, he—"

Kira smiled sadly as he put his hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun, calm down. I won't say that he's in a good shape, but… come on. He's in the intensive care infirmary."

Athrun nodded and he glanced quickly at the sleeping Meyrin on the other side of the infirmary, relieved that she was okay without any injuries. He and Kira stormed off from the infirmary.

"How?" asked Athrun as they fastened their pace.

Kira heaved a sigh. "It's… bad. Even though most of the suit remained intact, the cockpit… was heavily damaged. It was barely intact. When we took him off from the cockpit, he barely… breathed. Blood is everywhere in the cockpit… a pool of blood…" Kira shook his head at the horrifying scene flashed in front of his eyes.

"He saved me," Athrun's body trembled. "It was because of me. He took the beam javelin of Legend for me. It was my fault…! Damn it!"

Kira only could look at Athrun sadly. Finally, they had reached their destination and Athrun blasted in.

"Shinn!" he walked in only to be greeted by Cagalli and Lacus.

"Athrun…" Cagalli turned back. "You're awake…"

"Cagalli…" Athrun didn't know what he had to say. He walked forward, afraid of the view he would soon receive.

Athrun gasped when he saw Shinn on the bed. He shook his head and began to sob. Cagalli grabbed Athrun's hand for comfort.

"It… can't be… Shinn…" Athrun reached out his hand to the body on the bed but he couldn't. He clenched his fist as tears began to form and punched the wall, "Damn it!"

Almost of Shinn's body was covered in white bandages. A breathing masker on his face, bruises on his face as well. His chest slowly made an up and down with every forced breathes he took.

"Athrun…" Cagalli spoke up carefully. "When we got him off from his Gundam, he was awaked for a moment… and he asked us… 'how is Athrun, is he fine?'. And when Kira told him that you're fine, he… smiled and passed out shortly after."

"Idiot," Athrun muttered. "You idiot, Shinn. How in the world you were still thinking about other people when you yourself were badly injured?! Damn it!"

There was a silence for a moment before finally Athrun asked in a soft and low voice, "Could three of you leave me alone here with Shinn? I… need to think alone."

"But—" Cagalli tried to argue, but Lacus nodded and smiled.

"It's ok, Athrun," Lacus squeezed Athrun's hand. "We will leave you here. Shinn-san is very brave here. He will be all right, Athrun. You have to believe in him."

"I know, Lacus," Athrun mumbled. "But… it's just…"

"Please do inform us immediately if something happens," Kira said calmly. "Cagalli?"

Cagalli blinked, "Um… yeah…" and she followed Lacus and Kira to the door, throwing a last awkward glance to Athrun's back.

"Kira," Athrun called out when the three were already at the door, "if you would want to know, Shinn is… the pilot of the Impulse Gundam. The Destiny is his new assigned mobile suit."

"What?" Kira gasped, but the door in front of him had already slid closed.

* * *

_Onii-chan, why are you crying? Why are you looking so sad? You should be happy because you did the right thing!_

Mayu?

_Stellar will see Shinn Tomorrow. Shinn gives Stellar the Yesterday and Stellar is happy. So Stellar will see Shinn tomorrow, right? Tomorrow…_

Stellar…?

_Wake up, Shinn, my dear. Your friends need you. Look, they're waiting for you._

Mom…?

_I'm so proud of you, my son. You're growing up. Now you know which one is true and which one is wrong. Now you should be fine._

Dad…? Mayu? Mom? Stellar? Where…

With sequence of coughs, he fluttered his eyes opened.

"Shinn!" Athrun's relieved voice was the first he could hear. "You're awake!"

"Athrun…?" Shinn winced, moaning at the sharp pain that now slowly made its way through his whole body. "You're fine…"

"Idiot," Athrun muttered. "What the hell were you thinking, jumping in my way without my orders? You idiot!"

Shinn closed his eyes and grunted, "I'm not an idiot. I saved you."

Athrun smiled slightly. "Back to your self, I guess. How are you feeling?"

Shinn didn't answer for a moment. Finally, "Hurt, you bastard."

Athrun laughed softly. "But Shinn… thank you. Thank you for saving my life and Meyrin. I… owe you. You're not as bad as people think."

"… I don't care about how people think about me. Everyone can complain. I don't care."

"It's very like you, I see." Athrun smiled again.

"Where is this?" demanded Shinn, opening his eyes again.

"The Archangel," said Athrun carefully. "Kira told me that an EAF's ship found us and brought us to the Archangel. You… have been passed out for almost a week."

"Archangel?" Shinn was taken aback, frowned at this. "Who is Kira?"

Athrun blinked and shifted uncomfortably on his chair, not looking at Shinn. "Kira Yamato. The pilot… of Freedom."

"He's _alive_?" Shinn shouted with a force of anger laced on his voice. Athrun nodded, paused for a moment, "Yes."

Shinn's body stiffened at this and his eyes flashed in anger. "So now I'm a comrade of his too, eh? Surely I'm an idiot, indeed."

Athrun sighed. "Shinn, listen to me. You know perfectly that Kira didn't intend to kill… your beloved ones. We all were forced to kill, Shinn. Including us."

"How about Stellar?" Shinn grouched. "How about her? He killed her! If he did not interfere at that time, I could have been stopped that Destroy and persuade her to stop! That Freedom… is just stupid! If he didn't know anything he should just stay back then!"

Athrun shook his head. Dealing with Shinn is sure isn't one of my specialities, he noted in his mind, feeling amused and desperate at the same time.

"At that time, she was our enemy," said Athrun calmly. "Of course it's our job to destroy such a thing. Of course, Kira didn't know. If he knew he would have stopped too. Kira is a very kind person, Shinn. He has a soft heart for everyone. Do you know what? He takes care of you for the whole time even though I've told him that you were once the Impulse's pilot."

Shinn's eyes widened at this. "No way…"

"Now would you forgive him and Cagalli? Because, ah… Cagalli is in here too now," Athrun suppressed the urge to smile. "Cagalli is Kira's sister."

Shinn groaned. "Not Athha. What is it with this whole things?! Damn it! With that Kira might be sound fine for me, but not for Athha! I won't believe her again! She and her sugar coatings… they can go to hell!"

"Shinn," Athrun said warningly. "Give her some time. Cagalli was forced back by the Seiran family and she could do nothing. She had no enough power to rebel the Seirans. Seiran is trying to take over the Orb from the Athha. They threatened Cagalli. Cagalli is not a person like you always think. She has her own ideals and justice."

A very long silence fell between them.

"Fine," finally Shinn mumbled. "I'll try."

"Good, then," Athrun nodded. "And by the way, Meyrin is fine too. She is very worried about you. She will be very happy if she knows that you're awake. You should sleep more, Shinn. I'll leave now to let you take your rest." Athrun stood up from his chair. "Sleep more. You need that."

"… thanks, Athrun."

"No, it was me who should say thank you. And it will be never enough. It's the cost of your life. I won't forget. We won't forget." Athrun replied calmly and made his way out from the room.

Shinn sighed, "Damn it… these wounds and those news… really making the hell out of me."

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Shinn regained his consciousness. Cagalli and Kira had visited him. It was a very awkward moment for the three of them, at first, at least.

"Shinn… I'm sorry," said Cagalli nervously, not being able to meet Shinn's eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling those ideals but I can't protect them! I—"

"Forget it," Shinn mumbled nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Cagalli blinked.

"I said, forget it, you deaf," Shinn growled. "Just never betray your people again like you did."

Kira smiled a bit. _Athrun was right_ , he mused, _he's such a good person._

"And," suddenly Shinn stared at Kira, his face was unreadable, "thanks to you."

Kira nodded. "You're welcome. Now that we should fight together."

"No matter how beautiful the flowers bloom, people will blow them away again," said Shinn plainly. "It's always like that…"

Kira approached the raven-haired pilot, grabbing his hand. "Then we will bloom them again. That's our fight." 

-END-

* * *

Well yeah, just a random idea popped up on my head and, voila! Maybe some of you would notice that this a revised version, I have edited and tried to improve the grammar here and there. I'm surprised at the hit of this story, so I think I shall make the continuation, I've been thinking of it. So, maybe someday I shall surprise you with the next chapter. Until then, see ya and thank you so much for all of your support until now!


End file.
